Don't ask Hades for a Break
by The Aurum Writers
Summary: I just wanted some time off of my weather channel job, so I asked Hades for one. I wish I never did.


**Hey guys! I was looking through the list of characters we could write a fanfic for, then I saw Aeolus, and I began to wonder how hectic Aeolus' everyday life is :D Italics are Aeolus' thoughts. By the way, the poem in the brackets has nothing to do with the fanfic. Just a little something I came up with. :)**

**-Nike**

* * *

_[I might be going mad, this is bad,_

_My thoughts are getting hazy, I think I might be crazy,_

_I fired Mellie today, "My best employee," they say,_

_I must be very sour, to fire my best after just twelve hours.]_

I had just finished forecasting my weather show, the100th one today. I was furious. _The gods are using me! They are deliberately changing their moods like every 12 minutes, just to annoy me, and remind me that they are gods while I am just the Master of the Winds. Sheesh. They should at least be considerate and allow me a 24-minute break for once. Just 24 minutes! Is that to much to ask?!_

"Yes,"I hear in my earpiece. _Apparently it is. Sheesh, Apollo, way to ruin my self confidence. _I mentally glared at the sun god.

"How are you able to hear my thoughts?"

"I'm just that awesome. Just as a heads up, I granted some of my awesomeness to the other 11 gods. They can now hear your thoughts too."

_Jerk…_

"Hey! It was for the fun of it!"

_When I become a god…_Before I finished my threat, something completely irrelevant to the fact that the gods could read my mind clicked in my mind. _Hey, wait a minute...the reason why they're making me report the weather every twelve minutes is because they want to see my face as often as possible! Yes, that must be it! Ah ha ha! My dashing good looks are, ummm… 'totally', as the young people of today say, getting to them. Yes! I'm so awesome! I have discovered their hidden motives! _

"Well...your 'dashing good looks' are at least better than goop…" _Thanks, Aphrodite. You make me feel sooooooooo much better. _I sighed. _Who am I kidding... I probably look just as good as a Ken doll that was halfway melted in a microwave. _My new employees, sensing my depression patted my back in comfort. I flashed them an angry glare and they shrunk away, leaving me to my thoughts. _I'm going to have to remember to fire them later. Wow. My self esteem was deflated by a sentence that was supposed to make me feel better...how ironic. _

"Now now, Aeolus, you shouldn't dwell on something as small and useless as your self esteem. Cereal is much more important, understand?" _Leave it to Demeter to care about cereal more than self confidence. _I looked at my watch. _Oh no...the complaints are coming in 3. 2. 1. _Poseidon's shouts came right on time.

"AEOLUS! THE CHINESE FISHERMEN HAVE BEEN EATING ALL OF MY COMRADES! A TSUNAMI IS SOOOO HEADING TOWARDS THEM! BROADCAST THAT!" Poseidon roared.

"Aeolus, the people in the Sahara Desert haven't been eating enough cereal, so please make sure to mention that their crops aren't going to grow for today." Demeter huffed.

"THUNDERSTORMS AT SINGAPORE! NO REASON! JUST FOR FUN!" Zeus yelled loudly. _Yeah yeah, okay, sheesh. No offense, but isn't that a little...er...I mean very unfair? _I didn't dare say that aloud. "SECRETS SECRETS ARE NO FUN, UNLESS THEY'RE SHARED WITH EVERYONE!"

"I have no idea as to what you might mean by that." I replied, feigning innocence. _Oh yeah, they can read my thoughts. I better watch what I think from now on. Shoot! They're reading my thoughts right now! _

"YOU SURE AS HADES DO! YOU WERE THINKING SOMETHING THAT QUESTIONED MY DECISION OF HAVING A THUNDERSTORM!"

"Whatever. No one cares. Tell Singapore to expect a sunny day. I'm giving them a break from the consecutive thunderstorms." Apollo said into my earpiece. _I was wondering when you would say that. Singapore deserves more sunny days. _"I know." Apollo agreed.

"Any more requests?" I questioned the gods. No response. "Alright. I'm on in 3. 2. 1."

The red light of the camera turned on.

"Hello, Mount Olympus! Aeolus here, to give you an update on today's weather! The west coast of China should be expecting some earthquakes followed by a tsunami."

"Hey! I never said there would be an earthquake!"

"Sorry guys, Poseidon just informed me that there will be no earthquakes. Just a tsunami. The Sahara Desert should stock up immediately on food, because all of their crops are going to die today. They might not be back tomorrow. If you live there, and don't want this to happen again, I suggest that you eat more cereal."

"And it better be wheat!"

"Demeter says that the cereal you eat must be wheat cereal. Remember that. Anyways, there will be thunderstorms in Singapore for the 20th day in the row...wait. Scratch that. Apollo told me earlier that there will be a break in the weather, for once. Expect a nice and sunny day. Don't get too used to the sunshine. That's it for now! Aeolus out."

The red light on the camera turned off, and my employees swarmed around me to add more makeup to my face. I laughed quietly to myself. _No one is allowed to sleep around here. That's why I need makeup to cover up the redness in my eyes and the dark, ugly bags under my eyelids. If the gods gave me at least one night of sleep, I would be recharged, and fully awake for once. I would be returned to my former glory. I would...be awesome. But of course, the gods have never heard of beauty sleep. Well, they probably have, but never thought that anyone else besides themselves needed it. _

"Woah woah woah, hold it right there! I'm the god of war, I DON'T NEED BEAUTY SLEEP!"

"Sure man, sure."

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! I'M A MAN! A TRUE MAN!"

"...That's nice…"

Outside, the sun began to set. _Yes! The day is almost over! And the gods will finally go to sleep and leave me alone!Too bad I won't ever get any sleep...I seriously need rest…_

"I'm not getting any sleep." I swear that I can hear the smirk in Hades' voice. _Oh yeah…I'm stuck with him...At least Lady Artemis leaves me alone..._

"Hey, Lord Hades, can you fill in for me tonight, and let me get some sleep?"

"No." The answer came in less than a millisecond.

"C'mon, it's just for tonight!"

"Nope."

"I need just a tiny bit of rest."

"Close your eyes." I closed my eyes. "Now open them."

"They're open."

"Good. You have had your tiny bit of rest."

"I'm dying of fatigue, m'lord!"

"M'kay…" I paled as he told me what he was going to do. "And if you don't agree...Well, you know what I have the power to do, and please remember that there are many, many things I can do, that are worse than death."

"O-o-o-o-okay…I agree..." I stuttered. I knew exactly how harsh his punishments could be.

"Good." I heard him snap his fingers. A split second later, I found myself sitting in Lord Hades' throne. Ahead of me, a long line of spirits stood in front of me, ready to get a hearing out of me.

And so began the worst day...I mean night of my life. I might as well have died tonight.

Hades called in later (finally!) and said that the day time was arriving, and he returned me to my weather channel stadium. I am never going to complain about my current job again.

* * *

**Please R&R! Flames are welcome! They make me happy too because the person at least took the time to review my story! :D **

**Cookie time! (::)**

**-Nike**


End file.
